In a power module, a semiconductor chip serving as a power device is mounted on a circuit board. The upper electrode of the circuit board is soldered to an electrode terminal. The lower electrode of the circuit board is soldered to a metal base. The gap portion between the circuit board and the casing is filled with e.g. silicone gel. In a power module such as an IGBT (insulated-gate bipolar transistor) module, in consideration of thermal conductivity, the circuit board is a ceramic substrate made of. e.g. AlN (aluminum nitride), and the metal base is made of e.g. Cu (copper), which has good thermal conductivity (see, e.g., JP-A-2005-311019).
In the power module as described in JP-A-2005-311019, the soldered electrode terminal is perpendicularly bent for mounting or other purposes. However, the problem is that bending using e.g. a specialized jig may fail to achieve bending at a right angle, and the height dimensional accuracy of the electrode terminal goes out of specification. Another problem is that bending causes stress on the soldering portion and decreases the reliability.